User talk:Time hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Time.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 01:21, February 7, 2015 (UTC) DAFUQ IS GOING ON?! He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 23:13, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering because Sigma randomly blocked you because of something you said over a month ago but you didn't even say anything mean on her profile like what? He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 00:47, August 1, 2015 (UTC) She did block you, she blocked me too, and Haiden and Zy. You didn't even do anything recently so like wha He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 01:03, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, that's pretty random... Honestly, I don't really know... I don't want to say anything bad but I guess you can post them on a blog or something. ZoomTen (talk) 06:03, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't think it's a joke, I know it's something that makes you feel better because of all you've been through. I just find shippings in general to be funny really. (Unless it's a shipping I really don't like. But I mean OC shippings usually). Though it's not really my CUP OF TEA™ I know it's something you enjoy so I would never stop you from doing it or make fun of you! Though there are some people that may not react to it in the same way and there's always the chance people will make fun of you, and there are also people that will just disagree with it. So I don't know, it's up to you if you want to post it or not. But it's not like you ship yourself with Shadow, that would cause a lot more of a fuss lol. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 12:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC) They sound absolutely delectably delicious He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 00:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I watched all the episodes of it already dear He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 04:07, August 4, 2015 (UTC) that freaking thing in the never-ending hallway got me for some reason... also I flinched every time he passed under a hole in the ceiling, but nothing ever dropped out of one. also pumpkin bastard He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 04:57, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that guy in the house did make weird creepy sounds. whales Oh? Oh. That sounds snorty. is it like... NIGHTMARE YOU?!!??!?!? wh creepy fish. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 17:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I've been okay I guess... well I hope that the new worker will actually work out for you for once, not like those snorty other ones. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 06:29, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. I think they have good intentions but it may not appear that way. But that's why I understand the Dimentio thing, I guess it's your way of coping with snorts. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 18:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay so is it like PARTY TIME:?!.1.1/!>?!?>1.!?>!?!>1./.!>?\ wh fluffy Time :33333333333 33 He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 19:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) was it LIKE A FORCE FIELD™ I'LL FEEL SO CLOSE TO YOU RIGHT NOW, IT'S LIKE A FORCE FIELD! YOUR LOVE COMES CRASHING DOWN ON ME, LIKE A WATERFALL!!! I WEAR MY HEART UPON MY SLEEVE, LIKE A BIG DEAL!!!!!!!!! old man crapstep™ He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 23:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Some terrible song that was overplayed during grade 8 SUNG BY AN OLD MAN. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 05:02, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... I'm sorry about everything being screwed-up recently, both IRL and online. Though the IRL problems are probably worse. I might end up moving away. I don't really know exactly... And LOL I REMEMBER THAT VIDEO He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 07:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) OH sorry I did read it but I guess I got distracted. (The stupid pop up message thing disappears after I look at my talk page so like snort) I'm really sorry all of this had to happen... I'm sure things will get better in the future. I know you only meant well. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 21:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry you feel that way, but there's really not much I can do... He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 23:07, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 23:42, August 8, 2015 (UTC) You should babe! LIGHTEN UP THE MOOD! <3 He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 00:04, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I really hate this stupid Japanese thing that keeps showing up on every page!! He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 00:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) If you go to the homepage or any article it randomly spawns and it's super annoying LOL what the heck! Dissipating with a fart™ He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 00:51, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Awe, that sounds so cute!! I love orange and white kittens!! He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 17:13, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Yay! What were you planning on naming him? He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 00:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I dunno, apparently Nyro's mom took her laptop away or something and her phone's kinda snorty, so... yeah. That's what she said on her journal anyway... ZoomTen (talk) 06:48, September 4, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "The tickle fingers are beckoning." (talk) 01:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) No, I quit band because it was boring and snorty and I'm sick of getting up early. Besides I have like four heavy snorty classes so I'm kind of really busy right now anyway. "The tickle fingers are beckoning." (talk) 03:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC)